


Canyon's Edge

by gblvr



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation at the canyon's edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canyon's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Written as drabbles/drabble sets in May 2005

**Bounce**

Greg jitters his way through the final hour of work, and when he realizes he has a bruise on his knee from bouncing it against the counter in front of his stool, he has to admit that five cups of coffee is two cups too many. But he's coming off a double, and wants to be awake. Gil said he had a surprise, so in an effort to stay awake he had too much coffee (too much time to think) and he's nervous and hyper and this better be the best fucking surprise ever, or he's never trusting Gil again.

**Trust Me**

He never knew what to expect when Gil said, "Trust me," but he'd never been disappointed, and so, here he was, sitting on the edge of a canyon, waiting for the sun to come up. They could already see the first rays of light on the horizon; it was going to be a beautiful sunrise, and Greg was glad he'd let Gil talk him into this.

As Greg turned to thank Gil, he realized that Gil wasn't looking at the canyon rim, or even at the sky. Instead, he was looking at Greg, watching his face with an intensity that made Greg squirm.

Gil reached out and gently turned Greg's face back toward the East before leaning in and whispering, "Pay attention, Greg, or you'll miss it." Greg watched the sky, but from the corner of his eye, he could see that Gil was still watching him.

"What about you?"

"I'm already seeing the best part of any morning." The words made Greg shiver, and Gil scooted around on the blanket, wrapping his arms around Greg's shoulders and pulling Greg into the vee of his open legs. Greg relaxed, settling his weight against Gil, and watched the sun rise.

**Spark**

Now that the sun's come up, Gil's slipped into teaching mode. Greg already knows all this – but he loves the sound of Gil's voice, loves the feel of it rumbling against his back – so he leans back with eyes closed and listens.

"The ground here is made of different kinds of sedimentary rocks, all layered in bands. All of Nevada, Arizona and the inland parts of California were part of an ancient inland sea, and the silt at the bottom was compressed over the centuries. This canyon is mostly limestone; see the dark grey streaks? They're flint, which is a type of chert--"

"Flint? You mean like the kind that you start fires with?"

"Yes, Greg the kind you start fires with. How did you know that?"

"Well, I was a Boy Scout. They taught us how to strike sparks and start a fire pretty early on."

"Oh, really? How were you at striking sparks?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Greg turns his head, nuzzling under Gil's jaw before angling his mouth over Gil's. The kiss is sweet and deep and heated, and when Greg pulls away to lay his head against Gil's shoulder, they're both breathing heavily.

Greg isn't surprised to see the dazed look on Gil's face; he knows that same look is on his own face, and he doesn't care. He wants Gil to see it, to know how he feels, to acknowledge the feelings that have grown between them.

He only has to wait a few seconds before Gil is pulling him close again, cradling his head with gentle fingers, kissing him and whispering, "love you, Greg, so much" between kisses.

It's exactly what Greg wanted to hear, and he finally allows the spark of hope he's kindled for months to become a flame.


End file.
